


Polluted

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark will never be clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polluted

Clark used to watch nature programs in Social Studies class. Lines of grubby volunteers in yellow raincoats and plastic gloves, washing off oil soaked rocks and ducks. Thousands of dead animals, floating fish; coastline tainted forever.

He never paid much attention, beyond "oh, that's a shame. People should be more careful." He had more important things to worry about. Killer green rocks, not black.

But now that he's back in Smallville, he feels an affinity for those filthy ducks and fish. He can't decide if he's the polluter or the polluted. All he knows is, he will never wash clean.


End file.
